Cloudsdale MS
WIP by Saphira. This wiki hates indentations, so.. sorry. There'll probably be a few typos because I rarely edit my own work! ---- Cloudsdale MS One Cloudsdale Middle School is the best middle school in all of Equestria. Admission is free, making it a public school, but it has produced more successful foals than any other school in the country. As far as middle schools go, it's in the top four across the entire *world*. Many unicorns and earth ponies pay to have their children made subject to various spells so that they can go there. But of course, pegasi remain the dominant species within the school's walls. Cloudsdale MS still has its flops, lazies, and dropouts - but what school doesn't? Fluttershy is being cared for by a wonderfully kind long-term babysitter. Both of her parents are in the White Army and serve abroad, so she has become close friends with her sitter, a mare named Felicity. Felicity is from Prance but speaks flawless equestrian with almost no accent. She's had four children of her own and they are already moved out, but she still looks like she's in her early twenties. Fluttershy's parents are currently deployed in Zebrica with the White Army, helping the zebras prevent, and if necessary, quell, a local rebellion. Any unrest overseas from Equestria is almost always because of religious differences. Zebrica had just declared its official religion to be the same as Equestria's, so Celestia felt obligated to help them prevent any violence caused by that decision. Felicity is flying Fluttershy to the school from Fluttershy's parent's massive estate cloud since Shy isn't a very good flyer yet, even as a teen. They practice every day when she gets home from school but it does little good. It's.. well, obvious.. that anything to do with flying won't be Fluttershy's soul glyph. Felicity lands at the school's massive, crowded courtyard with real trees sprouting from the cloud base, and Fluttershy quickly hops off. There are few pegasi her age arriving on another's back. Felicity smiles and hugs Fluttershy gently and quickly, understanding her embarrassment. "Have a good day, Fluttershy! I'll see you later!" Felicity kisses Shy's cheek then spreads her wings and flaps off. Foals are arriving in the hundreds all around Fluttershy, signifying the start of another school day to anypony watching. Fluttershy nips at the backpack straps around her chest to loosen them a little, then starts her shy stride towards the school's massive entrance. She looks down at the floor as she walks, going through her classes for today - a "B" day. First is homeroom slash study skills, next is magic and science, then mathematics, which precedes lunch. She's really good at those classes. In fact, Fluttershy has an A- average overall. The minus is due to the next class after lunch. The one that Fluttershy dreads every day - Physical Education. She quickly pushes that from her mind, otherwise she'll be thinking about it all day. And then after P.E.- Fluttershy, so lost in her thoughts, accidentally bumps into a colt who was walking rather slowly with his friends. Fluttershy eeps and lowers her ears, lowering her head a little. "Suh-sorry.." The large colt blinks and looks down at her, then shakes his head with a light smile, "Nah, no need to be sorry. Just watch out, silly filly." He turns back to his friends while Fluttershy quickly nods and moves away. He's a lot nicer than most. She still keeps her head down, but watches where she's going, now. Mostly, anyway. It's pretty hard to see through her thick, gorgeous mane. When she walks through the massive doorway entrance while staying as far away from other ponies as possible, (which isn't very far considering how many ponies are trying to fit through the doorway at once) she spots Rainbow Dash hovering in the air up ahead. Flying inside the school is forbidden unless you're late for class, which she obviously isn't. Rainbow Dash is the very attractive young mare that defended Fluttershy's honor in a race two years ago, two grades back. They've become rather good friends since then. Rainbow is easily the most popular filly in school. She remains independent culture-wise, meaning that nopony can influence her into doing anything. She's probably the worst trouble-maker in school, too. She breaks rules, gets into fights with bullies, skips classes, buuuut... she makes straight-A's. Rainbow is in the top 3% of the school along with Fluttershy. She's practically a genius, as far as her own friends are concerned. She's surprisingly nice, if short-tempered, so pretty much everypony loves her. She never holds a grudge . . . Not for long, anyway. She hangs out with everypony, including the "bad crowd," but she's never committed a crime, done drugs, or even dated anypony yet. The latter is a widely-known fact. Her father is incredibly strict and tolerates her behavior only because of her stellar grades. All the colts who are ignorant of her overbearing father have asked, but she's turned them all down. Even though she's spent some time with almost everypony, Fluttershy is one of her best friends. Fluttershy, being so incredibly nice, has some friends, too, but not many because of her bashfulness. She's been bullied a lot, but Rainbow has come to the rescue on almost every occasion. On those occasions she only found out about later on, she made the offender pay, often with a prank surprisingly mean for her. For example - once, when a cruel colt relieved Fluttershy of her lunch, that same colt found dead rats, birds, and other small animals in his lunch, his locker, his backpack.. in practically in anything that belonged to him, for the next nine school days until he stopped going to Cloudsdale MS. He wasn't missed, though, and Rainbow was never caught. Rainbow quickly lands on the floor when a CMS staff member, the vice-principal, comes into sight. She only just avoids detection, and those around her laugh and giggle, adding to the great amount of noise and commotion. Fluttershy slowly comes to a stop and nips her backpack again to straighten it out, then quickly and shyly runs a hoof through her mane a few times. She carefully and silently walks towards Rainbow, smiling a little, perking up. Rainbow finally manages to break away from the group of friends she's with after excusing herself, heading off to her first class, which happens to be homeroom with Fluttershy. Lucky Fluttershy. Shy trots through the crowd to catch up with the walking Rainbow, who's heading up a flight of stairs. Rainbow somehow hears Fluttershy through the tens of ponies surrounding her and looks down. She smirks a little, waiting for her to catch up before moving on. Fluttershy walks beside Rainbow, instantly forgetting her excitement, replaced with shyness and embarrassment the second she came within five feet of Rainbow. Rainbow's voice cracks occasionally, but she completely ignores it on each occasion. Most colts find it pretty attractive.. for some reason. "Hey there, Fluttershy. What's up?" "N-Nothing.. just.. um.. another day.." Rainbow rolls her eyes, spreading her wings a little with a smirk. "That's what you say every morning when you see me. Geez." Fluttershy blushes a little and lowers her head more, lowering her ears with it. Rainbow smirks more, lightly nudging Fluttershy's shoulder with her nose, saying with a wink "Hey, no worries. I like it." Rainbow is somewhat aware of Fluttershy's infatuation with her, but is not sure enough to act on it. She takes whatever opportunity she's presented with to tease Fluttershy, though. Fluttershy blushes and gains an even deeper shade of red, moving a little closer to Rainbow as she walks. Rainbow smirks and looks forward. They arrive in class a few minutes later, and Rainbow, again, takes a seat that is not her assigned one. She sits next to Fluttershy this period, which she does periodically. The teacher completely ignores Rainbow, fully aware that challenging her would get nowhere. Fluttershy takes *her* assigned seat next to Rainbow's and lies on her belly with her desk in front of her. All the seats are designed to allow their users to sit on their belly or on their hindquarters, and each seat can change positions to do so. The teachers regulate what stance to use depending on what activity is next. Today, the seats are down. Rainbow and Fluttershy have arrived before about half of the class. The rest of their classmates continue to pour in through the door, though, until the class is at its limit - twenty-nine students. The tardy horn sounds out just after the last student takes his seat. He's confused at first, but then sees that Rainbow is in his seat. He noticably blushes and sits in her seat instead. The teacher, a very tall unicorn that goes by "Mrs. Penn," stands up from her desk after she finishes writing something and slams the door shut with magic. The room immediately goes silent. She is very strict the moment the horn sounds, but an awesome pony when class is dismissed. Rainbow has pointed out, perhaps accurately, that she has multiple personalities. She has a very beautiful voice that really doesn't match her (somewhat scary) appearance. She's a fantastic teacher, though. She teaches advanced-placement mathematics on A days. She can effeciently command any room with her voice. "Okay, foals. Listen up. There are no classes today." Everypony mutters excitedly for a few seconds until Mrs. Penn continues. Rainbow grins at Fluttershy for a moment, obviously happy at this news, before redirecting her attention back to her teacher. Fluttershy shyly returns the smile then looks down, biting her lip before looking back up. She's worried about something, but can't quite tell what. Or even why. "None for the pegasi, anyway, but this class doesn't have to worry about that. Today the school is going to run races. You can participate as many times as you want against whomever you want, but *everyone* **must** race at least once." . . . Oh. *That's* why . . . Mrs. Penn glances at one of the two griffins in the class, "Including you." then the other, narrowing her eyes for no apparent reason "And you." Fluttershy lowers her ears. She's horrified, to say the least. So are a few of the other weaker fliers, but to a.. much lesser extent. Rainbow, of course, is very excited, unaware of Fluttershy's fear. She knows that Fluttershy isn't a great flier, since Rainbow gives Shy lessons, herself, but isn't aware of how her fear affects her flying, which is why the training hasn't been very successful. Rainbow, ever persistent, keeps at it, though. Mrs. Penn waves a hoof at the class a few times, "Get out. Go to the courtyard next to the stadium." Everyone hesitates for a second, then bolts out the door as Penn repeats herself. Loudly. Once they're walking in the hall, Rainbow ignores everypony else trying to get her attention and moves up beside Fluttershy, smiling at her. "Hey! You can try the acceleration trick I taught you!" Fluttershy trots in pace with the rest of the class, which is quickly joined by every other student pouring out from their own classrooms, ahead of their own group. Soon, Penn's class is bringing up the rear in this hallway. Shy keeps her head low, replying in a relatively quiet voice "..I-I.. I could.." Rainbow glances behind them, then slows down a little bit. Some colts and fillies try to come back with her, but she gives them a look and they understand immediately, making an effort to go back up quickly. Fluttershy looks up now, slowing down with her, a little confused. "Why are you..?" Rainbow waits until they're (mostly) out of earshot of the others, since there's no worry about a teacher demanding that they keep up with the class, then raises one ear, looking at Fluttershy as she walks. "What's wrong?" This.. right here, is why Fluttershy likes Rainbow. ..A lot. Not only is she, literally, the most attractive mare that Fluttershy has ever known, the best athlete in the school, and, perhaps, even the top student.. but, she's caring and *really* thoughtful. She even broke away from the group and told her other friends to back off to respect her privacy. Fluttershy's crush began the day Rainbow defended Fluttershy in the race, but it's gotten bigger and bigger since then as Fluttershy and Rainbow got to know each other. Fluttershy widens her eyes and turns her head away to hide her face, "N-Nothing.. nothing's wrong..! Why.. why is.. why do you think something is wrong..?" Rainbow rolls her eyes, spreading her wings a little. "Because you're acting more shy and terrified than usual. And I know your usual.. amount, I guess? But this isn't it. Way more." Fluttershy slows down even more and Rainbow keeps pace, watching Shy now with a concerned expression. "U-Uhm.. I.. don-.. don't want to.. race.." Rainbow raises an eyebrow, moving just a few inches closer "How come? You don't want to try the stuff I showed you? You actually managed to do some when we practiced!" "That was when.. it was just you.. and me.." she bites her lip for a moment, speaking even quieter. Rainbow has to strain to hear her voice over the commotion's echo. "I can-I can't.. do it.. in front of other.. p-people.." Rainbow smirks a little and rolls her eyes, "Whatever. Why not?" Fluttershy manages to make eye contact, her eyes wide and shimmering. This even makes Rainbow lower *her* own ears a little. Poor Shy is practically whispering, "Because they'll see..!" Rainbow stops for a moment and rubs the back of her own neck with a hoof, "Uh, well.. yeah. That's kind of the point. I know that you're shy, but.. you've gotta' learn to cope, y'know?" She sighs, then smiles at Fluttershy, who's stopped beside her. "Here. You only have to do one race. Want to race me? I'll make it close." Fluttershy blinks, looking at her, "Wh-What? Really..? You.. you'd do that?" Rainbow rolls her eyes, "Well, *duh*." She smiles at her again, tilting her chin up a little bit "Just understand that I wouldn't do this for *anyone* else." Rainbow's grateful friend perks up immediately, smiling a little. "O-Okay..!" Her fear of flying in front of her peers has not been quelled, but this definitely helps a lot. Rainbow winks at Fluttershy, smirking "Come on! Let's go!" Fluttershy watches Rainbow trot off to catch up to the rest of the class and bites her lip. She really.. *really.. likes Rainbow. Shy stands up straight and assumes a determined expression, starting to make a promise to herself. She promises herself that she'll tell Rainbow. Tell Rainbow that she.. "like likes" her. Like likes her a lot. Even the thought of telling her best friend that she has a crush on her fills Fluttershy with dread. Fluttershy starts to catch up, trotting after her. But, as far as she's concerned, she made the promise. She'll have to do it sooner or later. Because she promised herself. She promised. Fluttershy bites her lip harder than usual. Fluttershy always keeps her promises. ---- Two Fluttershy and Rainbow are standing next to each other at the front of the line of racers, next up in line. The course is short and marked with large rings made from cloud, designed for wing sprints. The stands are absolutely full of ponies and the occasional group of griffins, making up an audience of several thousand viewers. There are many teachers flying around the stands, keeping what peace they can. They encourage cheering and jumping and what not, just no violence. Which, despite the school's reputation, there usually is a lot of. Since the two friends gotten in line, Rainbow has been challenged to, and accepted, about ten other races. Fluttershy is staring at the floor, wide-eyed, muttering to herself that it'll be okay - she's racing Rainbow. Dash is letting Fluttershy lean against her, sitting on her haunches. She rolled her eyes when it first happened, but looked upwards to the side as she hugged Fluttershy with one arm. The instant Fluttershy realized what she did.. and what Rainbow did.. her eyes immediately went wide and her cheeks immediately turned red. Rainbow took no notice though, and is still holding her in a soft embrace, so Fluttershy doesn't offer any complaint. At all. As if she could.. There's a three-way race going on the track now between three pegasi Fluttershy has not met. It's neck-in-neck right now, and after about twenty seconds, they're half over. Rainbow gently squeezes Fluttershy before putting her hoof back down. "Okay, better get ready." Shy quickly stands up straight, swishing her tail. She gets up on all four hooves along with Rainbow, who whispers quietly "I'll make it close until the last second, then pull ahead." "Th-Thank you.. for doing this.. really.." Rainbow snorts, playfully giving Fluttershy a gentle shove at the shoulder. "Hey, no problem. What're friends for, right?" Fluttershy smiles and nods a little, feeling a lot better "Y-Yeah.." Rainbow ignores the ponies calling for her attention behind her, giving it to Fluttershy instead. She always does this whenever Fluttershy talks to her or waves, or does anything to try and interact with Rainbow. After all, she *does* consider Fluttershy to be her best friend. The only female pegasi of the three foals currently racing pulls ahead at the last second to take the victory. Rainbow smirks at Fluttershy, "Alright, here we go." The announcer who sits in a sky box in the stadium proclaims the victor, then reads the names for the next three races, as he does each time. "Okay, everyone! Next is Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, then Terminal Velocity, Cloud Whip, and Daring, then Ballad and Rock Round! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, take your places!" Rainbow starts to walk out on the track, making sure to keep pace with Fluttershy. Mostly to make sure that she is still capable of moving. Fluttershy is indeed terrified, but does her best to focus on the fact that she's just racing her best friend, Rainbow.. That's it.. just that.. no audience.. at least, they're not watching her.. they're.. they're watching something else!.. okay.. she can do this.. Before Fluttershy even knows it, the announcer starts the countdown. Rainbow nods sideways at Fluttershy, but she doesn't even notice. "Three!" "Two!" "One!" A nearby official fires a hoofslap revolver into the air (where no pegasi are), causing Fluttershy to eep and fly off. Rainbow gives her a half second head start which is significant in any other race, but barely noticable here. Rainbow flies directly beside Fluttershy, strongly resisting the urge to pull ahead like she's done in practically every other race, ever. Fluttershy starts to pant, very happy to realize that she's already half done after only thirty seconds! That's actually better time than a few ponies could pull! This encorages her and she picks up her speed a little more. Rainbow matches easily but smiles a little. Shy is doing way better than Dash thought she would. Fluttershy achieves what she believes to be her maximum speed only because she's managed to completely forget where she is, just focusing on the fact that she is racing Rainbow. Dash grins and pulls ahead a little bit, then slows down to let Fluttershy past, then shoots past her just before the end. Rainbow lands on a vacant cloud nearby since her next race isn't for another four minutes or so. Fluttershy sloppily navigates up there, landing next to her, staring at Rainbow, embarassment forgotten. Weeell... for now, anyway. Rainbow shifts around a little to get comfortable, then lies down on her belly. She smirks up at Fluttershy, "Hey. You did a good job." Fluttershy blinks, then, all at once, the sound of the audience hits her again. She quickly sits down on her own belly next to Rainbow, looking down and away to the side, the direction opposite Rainbow. Rainbow laughs a little, "You did!" Fluttershy eeps quietly, then whispers "Th-Thank you.. For.. for that whole thing.." Rainbow smiles happily at her. She doesn't act like this around anypony else, just for the sake of appearances. She doesn't have to worry about that with Fluttershy. "Yeah. Sure." Fluttershy lowers her ears, speaking very quietly. It takes almost all of her courage to simply say, "You're really nice.." Rainbow raises an eyebrow at Fluttershy, "Did you just *barely* realize that?" When Fluttershy lowers herself further, she smirks and says "Just kidding. Yeah, I know. Thanks. You're really nice, too. And sexy." she tilts her head for a second then looks forward, blushing ever so slightly, thinking perhaps she went too far with that one. "Perhaps a little *too* nice." Fluttershy pretty much froze up when Rainbow called her sexy, not even blushing, now just staring outward toward the racetrack with wide eyes. They both stay quiet for an entire minute before Rainbow breaks the silence with a slight smirk, "You've never dated anyone. And I could *easily* set you up, if you wanted." Fluttershy inhales with a stutter, the blood finally rushing to her cheeks, making them bright red almost instantly. Very red. She opens her mouth several times as if about to speak but closes it each time, incapable of saying anything just yet. After another half of a minute, she manages to work out the words, still unable to make eye contact. "Uhm.. n-.. no-.. no thank you.." Rainbow smirks at her behavior, then rolls her eyes at her answer. "Oh well. That's a *damn* shame for stallions everywhere." Fluttershy eeps quietly, covering her head with her wings. She has to tell her now. She urges herself on in her thoughts quietly. Come on, Fluttershy..! This is the perfect-.. um.. sort of perfect.. time to tell her! Shy starts to beg herself in her thoughts, but unfortunately, Rainbow's name is called for her to be summoned to the line of racers. Rainbow looks at Fluttershy, standing up. "Well, don't fall asleep! I want you to watch me beat all of them." she smirks as Fluttershy peeks out through a wing, "*All* of them! I have a six-way race, too." Fluttershy hides behind her wing again, devastated that her chance is gone. She squeaks out, "Ok-okay.." Rainbow gently presses a hoof against Fluttershy's side for just a second before flying off into the air toward the line of racers-in-waiting. Fluttershy lowers her wings slowly before gently folding them back, watching her go. She lowers her ears for the last time today, quietly exclaiming in disappointment "Ohh~.." ---------- Three ---------- Rainbow peeks an eye open then immediately glances at the mechanical clock next to her. Exactly thirty minutes to get ready for school. She sighs quietly, pushing off her blanket. She rolls over onto her belly, facing her pillows and the back of her bed, now. She gets what she wants, because her parents know that Rainbow is their future. But she cannot overcome the devastating truth that her parents don't want, or love her. It's an odd relationship, but it could be much worse. Rainbow's mother, after having Rainbow Dash, was rendered incapable of having another foal due to serious problems she experienced in childbirth. This one of two reasons she wasn't kicked out the door when she became a teenager. The second is that she shows potential - she's gotten straight-a's since preschool. Basically, Rainbow's parents are giving her whatever she wants to give her a reason to take care of them in the future - they expect her to be wealthy. Rainbow has been verbally abused since she was old enough to talk. Beatings were very rare, but they still occur. She doesn't get beaten anymore because they depend on her and her future now. They just yell and scream at her, now, showing her that they don't love her. Luckily, she's shown that not everyone is like her parents. Rainbow's grandparents visit occasionally, and they love her *so* much. They show her that she is appreciated, intelligent, beautiful, and above all, loved. Thankfully, her grandparents showed Rainbow enough of all that during her young foal development stages for her subconscious to acknowledge that life is worth living. Dash's parents are angels when the grandparents arrive. And they actually are kind people - just not to their daughter. At all. No one who knows them would guess in a million years that they abuse their child. Rainbow steps off the bed, but stops with two hooves on the bed and two on the floor to stretch out, yawning. She's about three-fourths of the size she'll be when she's an adult. She hops the rest of the way down then stretches out her wings, yawning for the second time. She keeps her wings spread out as she walks toward her bathroom. Once she gets to the door, she nudges it open with her nose then moves inside. Fluttershy. Rainbow sighs, deciding to enter this emotional limbo again as she brushes her teeth. She uses a toothbrush that rests in place on a special device. She looks at her reflection in the mirror in front of her as she begins to brush. Fluttershy's just a friend. A close friend. But still. Rainbow likes her far more than she should. Dash is still being dishonest with herself. To put it simply, she's not yet sure whether she is straight or not. She thinks she's attracted to mares.. and she thinks she's attracted to stallions.. but she's not sure. She knows that she's capable of liking both though - she's had a crush on both stallions and one mare - Fluttershy, but she's not sure yet if she can actually love one or the other, or both. '' Ugh. I need to figure this out . . Dammit, Fluttershy - why do you have to be so cute.. nice.. sweet..'' Rainbow sighs and glances down, saying out loud, quietly "And lovable.." Rainbow finishes brushing her teeth, raising an ear as her father shouts out from downstairs, "Rainbow! You have school in twenty-five minutes! Get up and move your slow ass!" Dash frowns a little, glancing at the door as she shouts back "I'm already getting ready, asshole!" No response. She closes the door and locks it with her teeth, then noses away the shower curtains. She steps into the bathtub then pushes the curtains back, leaning down to pull on the shutoff valve that switches the water flow from the bath faucet to the showerhead. She starts the water flow with her hoof, shivering as the freezing cold water hits her. She just stands there as the water gradually gets warmer until it gets hot enough to make the skin under her fur coat red. She closes her eyes and exhales slowly, enjoying the pain as a relief from the world in general, letting it consume her senses and her thoughts into oblivion. Just before she has to keep herself from shouting, she turns down the temperature down cold to cool herself off, then back up to a tolerable warmth. Rainbow considers her situation in life like she does during every shower and every night before she falls asleep, then plainly sighs. I should just run away. She shakes her head a little, No. I'll make them pay for me to go to college for eight years, graduate with a doctorate, then spit in their faces and cut them off. That'd show them. Fucking assholes. Rainbow goes through a similar thought process daily, none of which end well for the parents. She flicks a switch underneath the showerhead, causing it to spray soap along with the water. She keeps her eyes closed, starting to clean herself with a brush she picks up in her teeth. Once she's done, she steps out of the shower and rubs against a dry towel spread out across a wall. She takes a comb and starts to brush her fur until it's all straight, then glances down at the floor. Once she spots her universal hoof-tool, she stomps on it and it clamps onto her horseshoe. She takes a different brush in her teeth and clasps it to the tool, then looks at her reflection in the mirror, starting to brush her mane. Rainbow rolls her eyes after a few seconds. Unicorns have it easy. Once she finishes her daily routine, she unlocks the door and trots out, grabbing her backpack from her workdesk, which she prepared the night before. She pulls it over her back and fits her wings through the straps, then spreads them. She tightens the backpack in this position, then folds her wings back. She looks up at the door and breathes deeply, taking a few seconds before opening it. Her parents are very wealthy. Her mother is a doctor and her father is a vet vet. He's both a veteranarian and a White Army veteran. Their house is three stories, and this floor is pretty much all Rainbow's. They wanted to have more children, but that didn't happen. Rainbow sighs again the second she sees the stairs, then spreads her wings. She flies into the air, then straight down both stories to the ground floor. She navigates the tight spaces of her house and flies right out the front door without her parents even knowing. I'm not dealing with that shit today. With twenty minutes to kill, filly Dash starts to fly straight up into the sky. She wants to feel the lack of air and the freezing chill one experiences when they get to a high enough altitude. Rainbow, even at her age, is one of the few ponies who can go the highest, considering her remarkable strength. Unfortunately, there is no way (yet) for a pegasus to record their altitude. Rainbow's breathing gets faster and more ragged the higher she goes, both from fatigue and the lack of air. She folds her wings and closes her eyes, starting to fall back, forcing herself to calm her breathing. She reaches her terminal velocity of just over seven meters per second, grinning a little bit. She lets the wind rush through her fur, her mane, and her tail.. to hell if she brushed them, she'll look hot no matter what. She inhales deeply one last time before suddenly rolling over, spreading her wings. She angles herself towards the school, flapping faster and faster. She grits her teeth, starting to approach Mach 1, the speed at which the Sonic Rainboom occurs. Unfortunately, if she were to break the sound barrier, she'd overshoot the school (and half of cloudsdale.) So she slows down when barely halfway there, arriving at the massive school in less than a minute. She descends into the courtyard right as the school bell starts to chime. She comes up behind a crowd of other students moving through the front door, raising an eyebrow. Rainbow is late a lot, and she's never seen this many late students at once. She wonders what happens, but decides not to ask anypony. She doesn't feel like getting admired right now, so she hangs back out of sight. Dash decides to wait until they're all inside before going in, herself, so she hangs back. Fluttershy is dropped off a short distance behind Rainbow. She woke up late this morning, as, amazingly, did Felicity. Fluttershy widens her eyes at the sight of Rainbow ahead, terrified that she might see her getting dropped off. --- If you got this far.. again, WIP. Sorry. ---